Are You Bossy Sam
by NothatRose
Summary: A little conversation of Sam and Andy while having ice cream.


**Author's Note 1** : Hey,… I would like to thank everyone who has written an ff about Sam and Andy's hand holding. You all have given me what I want to read. Thank you.

**Author's Note 2** : Arrrggghhhh! No RB for two weeks? ! ?

**Author's Note 3** : Them not showing the episode where Andy says OMG yet, means good right? I hope it'll be right at the end of the season. That way I'll know that they will still be together till the end.

Thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed and book marked my ffs.

**Summary** : A touch on the scene in Episode 3 where Sam and Andy stopped for ice cream.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Rookie Blue. But I do own the Blueberry Muffins I bought for breakfast. They are mine. All mine. Muahahhaha!

**xox**

"You know what I love about you McNally?"

"As long as you love me, I'm going to let any sarcasm that might burst out from those awesome and thoroughly kissable mind blowing lips of yours in the next fifteen seconds slide."

"You know that will be held against you, right?"

"Only if you say anything sarcastic within the next ten seconds. Nine, eight, seven…."

"You are going to regret this McNally."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe because you are always looking forward to have anything of mine be held against you. Especially my, what was it you said about my lips?"

"Damn it Sam. Do you have to be so smart and know everything?"

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think I should feed you ice-cream before ten every morning."

"Oh-oh! I know that look."

"What look?"

"That look. The one that says what you are attempting will get us arrested for displaying disorderly conduct in front of a bunch of innocent children eating ice-cream."

"From where I'm sitting, the children only see me sitting in my truck eating a cone of chocolate… Wasn't there any pistachio, by the way?"

"The vendor actually laughed when he said no."

"Whatever. As I was saying, the children can only see me. They can't see your head in my lap doing the disorderly conduct that you are accusing me of attempting. So if we are arrested, I'm going to blame everything on you."

"But I am not doing anything. I'm just enjoying the last twenty minutes of our time together before getting in uniform and sticking to the Keep Your Hands Off Each Other While On The Job rule."

"And you are really actually doing nothing more than just lie down there on my lap for the last ten minutes. Pity."

"What could we possibly do in such a short time?"

"What we could possibly do? Need I remind you of what happened at the Car Wash last week? I swear I had to wipe your footprints off my windshield, Babe."

"Shut up. By the way, if you are being sarcastic, your fifteen seconds are up."

"So punish me, McNally."

"I think you having to stick to the Hands Off rule punishment is enough."

"You actually believe that I intend to follow that rule?"

"Would I be naïve enough to do that, Sam?"

"You know me well, Bambi. Anyway, there are so many loopholes in that rule."

"Like?"

"In the event of you needing a boost to climb over a gate, I have to have your foot in my hands. What if I need a hand cuffing a suspect? What about if I want to give you a pat for doing a good job? And what if…"

"Ok. Ok. I get it. But you know that's not what they meant."

"Hey, didn't I say I am capable of not getting anything or anyone in the way of me doing my job?"

"Am I a distraction?"

"How much of a distraction you may be, it is my responsibility to keep my focus while on the job. At the same time, looking out for you and have your back while doing it. I won't lie and say that I am not protective and scared if anything were to happen to you.

"But I respect your passion, commitment and dedication to your job. I trust your capability. That is why, no matter how much I want to cower and shield you from our daily dealings, I can't. And won't. You are what you are and I have no right, even as a boyfriend, to stop you from doing your job."

"You are my boyfriend?"

"Pal. Buddy. Partner. Friend. Whatever you like, McNally."

"Do you know how hot you are when you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Pout and that eye thing that you do."

"I do not pout. And what eye thing are you talking about?"

"That smoldering, dark, dangerous and damn sexy eye thing you do whenever you get annoyed or angry."

"Only when I'm annoyed and angry, McNally?"

"Oh my God! I take that back. Sam! Sam! SAM! Remember there are children out there!"

"Then I suggest we better get the hell out of here."

"Yes Sir!"

"Don't smart mouth me or I swear I'm going to kiss the living daylights out of you during Parade."

"But….?"

"But I know how you love you job."

"Thank you. That's very nice of you Officer Swarek, Sir."

"If you are done with your sarcasm, can we get a move on? I don't want to be late for Parade like some Rookie I know."

"I'll race you to the Locker Room."

"Let's save that for the end of our shift, ok McNally?"

"Haha! Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing."

"Andy?"

"Really. It's nothing."

"Okie doke."

_Three minutes later…_

"Ouch! Could you stop that! It's hurting my ears McNally."

"I'm not doing anything!"

"You are thinking too loud. Call the hambulance."

"Memorizing 101 jokes do not make you comedian Sam."

"Keeping silent does not make you quiet either. Come on, out with it."

"I was just thinking of what Swann said."

"Ray Donald Swann? Sudbury?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"We have nothing in common. Then there's the power dynamic. You having to boss me all the time and me having to run around to please you at every turn. You having a lot of expectations."

"You know that's not true. I only boss you around when it comes to paper work and expect you to let me have a little peace and quiet while I drive. And about you trying to please me? More like you were determined to give me a permanent headache from the moment you opened that crappy door."

"The part where he said we have nothing in common? You did think that we are too different."

"Didn't I say that we will deal with that?"

"Yes. But.."

"If you are still worried about us not lasting, have you ever thought about what Angel and Brennan said about us?"

"Something about when you meet the right person, you just know? Swann did ask how long we've been sleeping together."

"Hmm-hmm."

"They could be faking it."

"If they were, then there must be something wrong with Ollie's eyes."

"What do you mean?"

"Since day one, he has been hounding me about the No-no rule between a TO and a Rookie."

"I didn't know you had your eyes on Dov. It would have really made his..OUCH! Ok. Sorry. Kidding."

"Look, all I care is that we feel right together. Ok?"

"Yes."

"I hear another question coming. That eye rolling is really attractive, by the way."

"Are you going to be bossy?"

"By being bossy you mean me smothering you with my need to keep you safe? Keeping you from getting hurt? Protecting you from whatever harm there is out there?"

"Yes."

"On or off the job?"

"Both."

"Andy. It is going to be tough for me not to. I have been doing that even before we were together. Hell! I even tried to keep Callaghan from hurting you when you were with him. I wanted to smack his head for getting your coffee wrong. You know how I feel about people that I care about."

"And plants."

"I thought we are having a serious conversation?"

"We are. I just thought that I'd show you the similarities between the two."

"Which is?"

"We both need space to breath and grow."

"If you are asking me to not smother you, I'm doing my best Andy. I have already told you that I respect your passion and commitment for your job. But you cannot stop the man in me from trying to protect you. I can't guarantee that I won't step in from time to time."

"You are stubborn."

"See? We do have something in common."

"You always have to be right don't you?"

"Yup!"

"Sam?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love it when you hold my hand."

"I'll never let it go Andy."

"See you at Parade?"

"Yeah. Andy?"

"Hmmm?"

"No going back, right?"

"I meant what I said Sam. We are doing this normal thing together. You?"

"I'm not giving up what we have without a fight."

"That sounds optimistic."

"Naah! I'm just talking from experience."

**THE END**

**Hope you had a happy read. I would love to hear from you.**


End file.
